


Desolation

by 3KeeKee0



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crossover, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Percy is Dean and Sam's Brother, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series John Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sad everyone, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, even john is sad, i think this is sad, not rated because I don't know how to rate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3KeeKee0/pseuds/3KeeKee0
Summary: The case was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but of course, the Winchesters, John, Dean, Sam, and Percy, could never have it quite that easy. Things quickly go south and what should have ended well costs more than any of them are willing to pay.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & John Winchester & Sam Winchester, Percy Jackson & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Percy Jackson & John Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Desolation

The door came down with a crash, a man rushing through it. His name was Dean and he had a job to do, but not alone. His father, John, followed. His two younger brothers, Sam and Percy, behind him. Each one was on high alert, wary of the ghost that was sure to be around.

Once the surroundings were scouted, John took charge. "Percy, Sam, you two go upstairs and see if you can find the locket. Dean and I will look around down here."

The two boys nodded and turned to head up the stairs, raven black hair in front of brown. Dean went into the kitchen as John headed into the living room looking for the little bronze heart. This locket was the last piece they needed. Once found, they could burn it like the rest of Ranae's bones and finally rid this town of her.

John ripped up the couch cushions and checked under the table. He had no idea where to begin looking in this house, he just knew the locket was in this building. In the other room, he heard Dean throwing open pantry doors and digging through drawers of silverware and the like.

From the floor above he could hear light footsteps as Percy and Sam moved room to room. John sighed. A long night awaited them.

_______

Eventually, John heard Sam and Percy come down the stairs. He and Dean had finished searching the ground floor a few minutes previous and found nothing. John caught a glimpse of both boys' heads as they came running down the stairs, Percy lightly shoving Sam ahead of him, attempting to make him go faster. Something obviously had him excited.

Dean met the boys at the bottom of the stairs as John made his way over to them from the doorway of the living room. Sam had a triumphant smirk on his face as he looked at his older brother and father.

"Look what I-" but he never got to finish.

Percy, whose quick glances and fidgety posture could never be tamed, saw the ghost before any of them did. She had one of the fancy brass fire pokers in her hand and was heading straight for Sam, straight for the locket. He watched as she pulled her arm back and lunged forward, poker headed for the heart.

Percy didn't have time to warn Sam so he did what Dean would do and shoved Sam out of the way putting himself in Sam's spot just as the poker would have made contact with Sam's back, but now it is Percy's instead. Fire blazed from Percy's chest and his head rolled down to see the poker protruding out the front, blood dripping off the end.

His brothers yelled.

His mind went blank.

His body collapsed.

Dean watched in horror as his little brother, his baby brother, collapsed onto the ground. He tried to rush to his side but the ghost stopped him and threw him across the room. Dean cried out in desperation trying to reach Percy, but the ghost wouldn't let him. She had decided that Dean was the most important person in the room for some reason and it was pissing him off. Every time he stood up he was thrown back. He frantically searched around the room looking for something made of iron. These people only owned that stupid brass fire poker set, out of which came the poker settled into his brother's chest. His vision went blurry with tears at the thought, and Dean's frustration just grew.

What type of house doesn't have any iron?

On his knees, next to Percy, Sam attempted to staunch the blood flow, but he knew it wouldn't help. Red was pumping out in spirts matching the younger boy's heart rate. It was bright, too bright, the arterial kind that typically meant there was no coming back. Sam couldn't stop himself from crying, the tears mixing with blood.

"Come on Perce, stay with me," he said. His voice was cracking and shaking so bad he could barely manage the words.

Percy just smiled up at him, blood coating his teeth.

John heard the begging of his middle child, but he couldn't look at the picture in front of him. Instead, he focused on the ghost who happened to be throwing his oldest around like a rag doll. John had half a mind to shoot at it, but he didn't want to hit Dean. That's when he remembered.

The locket.

Averting his gaze from the blood all around, John bent down and snatched up the locket sitting next to Sam. He ran to the kitchen, frantic to stop further injury to at least one of his sons.

He lit the gas stove as fast as possible and threw the locket on there, desperate to get rid of it. Slowly, the locket started to melt and John breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the commotion stop. That is until he thought of what had happened in the hallway.

John raced back into the room and collapsed next to his youngest. At a glance, he looked okay, but that was just a glance. Only a blind person could miss the bloody end of a fire poker sticking out of his chest. Dread slammed into every fiber of his being because John knew, he knew, that Percy wasn't going to make it out of this. John carded his fingers through Percy's hair and an ugly sob left his mouth.

Gently he pried Sam's hands from around the poker, from the wound. Just as Sam's fingertips left the body Dean collapsed next to Percy. He was pretty beat up, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Hey, Perce," he whispered to the boy. Shaky hands reached out to grab the boy and cradle him. Foggy recognition stared back as the life seeped out of the smaller one.

"It's gonna be okay. We're gonna fix you right up and you'll be running and jumping around soon enough. Maybe we'll even go to a swimming pool just for you, huh?" Dean managed to gasp out.

John comforted Sam, watching with sad eyes as his oldest started to become more and more frantic. This was going to break Dean.

"Hey, you keep your eyes open for me okay? You'll be fine as long as your eyes are open."

Percy was struggling now. Choked breaths were escaping his mouth as more and more blood bubbled from his lips. He looked at Dean with sad eyes and a sad smile knowing that it wasn't going to happen, but he still kept his eyes open.

For Dean.

Slowly, focus left his eyes, and eventually, as Dean stared back there was nothing there. Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes had lost all life.

"Percy?" he shook the boy. "Percy? Perce! Come on, wake up! You can't - not like this..." The realization crept into his bones cold and heavy. Percy, his Percy, was dead.

The walls started to creep in on him and his mind spun. Memories of his little brother tumbled around in his brain. The first time Percy came stumbling toward him, barely able to balance on two legs. When Percy first saw a lake and, squealing, ran straight into the water. The moment Percy realized that his favorite color, blue, came in all different shades, and his smile was so bright it could burn a building down with the intensity. The first time Percy got sick and Dean took care of him. When he was ten and Sam was twelve and the two became thick as thieves. Sam always helped Perce with his homework and in return, Sam would get a blue breakfast. The dreamy smile on Percy's face when his crush agreed to go on a date with him. Just yesterday, when he put itching powder in Sam's pants, and his uncontrollable laughter when Sam realized.

Dean's head was spinning and it was too much. Too much. That could not be the same boy as the one who lies dead in his arms. Dean couldn't think. He couldn't get a full breath out, the pain settling in his chest feeling like it was stabbing him every time he tried to take a full one. His breath started to pick up as his lungs screamed louder and louder for air. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe!

There was too much inside, too much, too much, too much, too much. His mind was screaming at him and his lungs were begging for air, so he did the logical thing. He ran. Dean stumbled onto trembling legs, leaving Percy's body on the floor, and bolted out the front of the house and into the night.

Sam watched as Dean took off, but he didn't care. Percy was dead. His best friend, the one who kept him sane was gone. The boy who could always be depended on to listen could no longer. The one who kept his fights with dad at bay. The peacemaker, the glue, would never speak again. His older brother was a wreck and the one that would usually comfort him was the one who caused it.

Sam let out a heartbreaking cry as he crawled over to Percy. His sea-green eyes were staring up at the ceiling, unmoving, so uncharacteristic of the boy who was always in motion. Sam reached out and shut them for him. He finally gave up on trying to conceal his cries, and sobs wracked his body. He couldn't imagine his life without Percy, but now he was faced with the harsh reality that it's how his life will be from now on.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Guilt came upon him like a sudden realization. He had caused this. Percy was saving him.

"I'm so, so sorry," but this time it was through cries. Sam looked down Percy's body and saw it. The fire poker that was meant for him. Sam knew what to do, but he didn't want to be the one to do it. If this was his punishment though, so be it. Wrapping one hand around the poker and putting his other to rest firmly on Percy's chest Sam started to pull the poker out. Once removed, Sam flung it off to the side like he'd been burned. With nothing else to be done and just thoughts he sat back on his heels and stared.

John was heartbroken. In just a few short minutes his family had fallen apart. His youngest, his shining star in the dark times, was gone.

John couldn't look at the picture in front of him. That lifeless body haunting him. He could only spare quick glances. He was desperate for a distraction, but where was that when everyone was focused on the same thing.

The father watched as his middle son dealt with the aftermath. His oldest was gone, but John didn't know where to begin looking for him and what to do to comfort him once found. He watched as Sam went to take the fire poker out and quickly averted his gaze fearful that it would be overwhelming. He heard the sickening sound as the rod was removed and felt violently ill. He felt the vibration run through the floor as Sam threw it off to the side. He closed his eyes trying to keep his dinner down.

That was in Percy's chest. In his chest! 

Nausea proved too much for him and John took off to the kitchen and grabbed the trash can heaving into it. Once his stomach was empty, unsteady hands set the garbage back down. He took a few deep breaths, trying to quell the fresh round of tears running down his cheeks.

Percy was his little boy, just having entered the eighth grade. He'd developed this stupid crush on this girl in town and she'd agreed to go on one date with him. She'd made it very clear that it would be only one date. John couldn't imagine what she would think when Percy didn't show up.

More tears started to stream from his eyes. Percy had been so excited! He had met a beautiful girl with blonde hair and grey eyes and she'd agreed to on a date with him. It would have been his very first date, something he would never get to experience now.

Then it hit him like a truck. This was his fault, not Sam's, but John's. John was the one who raised his boys into this life and that included Percy. His son wouldn't have been here hunting if it wasn't for him. It was John's fault that he couldn't move on from the death of his wife. It was his fault for telling Dean that they could raise Percy after the infant's parents were murdered. Most importantly though, it was his fault for training him to be the undyingly loyal boy that he was, and because of that he was gone.

It's okay. It's going to be okay. Percy gets to go meet Mary for the first time, and she'll take care of him. No matter what he told himself though, the same thought came back making his heart heavier with each repetition. Percy is dead. Percy is dead. Percy is dead.

John braced himself on the counter, the urge to cry out coming upon him, but he kept silent. He had to stay strong. For Sam, for Dean, for Percy.

He thought back to the sixteen-year-old sitting in the hall all alone with his dead brother, his best friend. That got John to move again. He set off in trepidation back to the horror of the hall. He saw Sam sitting there and staring. He was just staring and nothing else.

John moved in next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have to move on."

"He- We can't just leave him here." The voice weak and barely audible.

"I never said we would, but we have to move."

John helped Sam to his feet and braced himself for the job yet to be done. Slowly he reached down and scooped up Percy his limbs spilling out of his arms. A sob bubbled its way out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Percy," he whispered, "what did you get yourself into?" After a few minutes of standing and steadying his breath, John finally started to move toward the door. Sam followed him out just like when they had entered but this time it was with heavy hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first thing I've ever posted on Ao3. I wrote this on Wattpad and decided to transfer it over. It's also the first one-shot I've ever written so I hope it was good! Did I get any tears? Please let me know what you think!


End file.
